The present invention is related to a dusting article structure, comprising a duster body and a handle wherein the duster body is equipped with multiple layers of holding sheets, a fibrous-filament layer, and a cleaning base sheet, and the filaments of the fibrous-filament layer thereof are twisted up with numerous tiny pores disposed thereon that can effectively absorb and trap small grains of dust therein to achieve the best cleaning effect. Besides, the handle is made up of a grip portion pivotally engaged with a connector portion so that, depending on the need of a user, the grip portion of the handle can be conveniently bent and folded up for easy storage and carry, economically saving the space occupied and the cost of package thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional dusting article structure comprises a duster 10 made up of a multiple of handle holding sheets 11, a fibrous filament layer 12, a cleaning base sheet 13, and a handle 14 wherein both opposing edges of the handle holding sheets 11 and the cleaning base sheet 13 thereof are respectively cut into a plurality of plate-like cleaning pieces 111 and strip-like cleaning pieces 131, and the handle 14 has a set of retaining portions 141 symmetrically extending at the front side thereof.
In assembly, the cleaning base sheet 13, the fibrous filament layer 12, and the handle holding sheets 11 are overload from bottom to top as shown in FIG. 2, and bond together via thermo-welding process to form a plurality of joining sections 15 and symmetrical holding spaces 16 disposed at the top layer of the handle holding sheets 11 thereof. The bonded cleaning base sheet 13, the fibrous filament layer 12, and the handle holding sheets are then cut from the centerline thereof and dissevered into a set of left and right duster bodies 17, 18 that are bent downwards to double up, permitting the plural plate-like cleaning pieces 111, fibrous filaments 12, and strip-like cleaning pieces 131 thereof to curve and extend downwards before the retaining portions 141 of the handle 14 are respectively guided and adapted at the holding spaces 16 therein.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional duster 10. First, in the manufacturing thereof, the cleaning base sheet 13, the fibrous filament layer 12, and the handle holding sheets 11 are bond together via thermo-welding process before cut from the centerline and dissevered into left and right duster bodies 17, 18 and then bent downwards to double up, permitting the plural plate-like cleaning pieces 111, fibrous filaments 12, and strip-like cleaning pieces 131 thereof to curve and extend downwards for the registration of the retaining portions 141 of the handle 14 with the holding spaces 16 to provide a cleaning duster for use, which is not only time-consuming, but also uneconomical in the process thereof. Second, the plural fibrous filaments 12 are not provided with any airy pores to absorb and trap tiny grains of dust effectively. Thus, the conventional duster 10 serves poorly in cleaning effect thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 3 showing a second conventional dusting article structure. Another conventional duster 20 comprises a plurality of cleaning sheets 21 that are overlaid one to another and fixedly bond together via thermo-welding process to form a plurality of joining sections 22 and a set of symmetrical holding spaces 23 thereby. Then, the bonded cleaning sheets 21 are doubled up and fusion-bonded once again at predetermined positions of the upper edge thereof to provide fixing sections 24 for secure binding location thereby. Then, the lower edge of the bonded cleaning sheets 21 is processed to provide a plurality of strip-like fibers 25 before retaining portions 261 of a handle 26 are guided and adapted at the holding spaces 23 therein to complete the assembly thereof.
There are some disadvantages to the second conventional dusting article structure. First, in the manufacturing thereof, the duster 20 must be doubly processed via thermo-welding operation so as to securely fix and bind the cleaning sheets 21 thereby, which is not only time-consuming, but also inefficiently uneconomical. Second, the strip-like fibers 25 of the duster 20 are not equipped with any airy pores to effectively trap tiny grains of dust therein, which makes the duster 20 quite limited in cleaning effect.